


Not-so-fictional High School

by halbhalbhalb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, faint homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbhalbhalb/pseuds/halbhalbhalb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is struggling with accepting her bisexuality. Things become more complicated when the beautiful, confident Raven Reyes transfers into her class. </p><p>-</p><p>So this is my first fic in a long time. I haven't really decided where I'm going with this yet, I only have a faint idea, but I hope you enjoy reading along as I totally wing it! I'll be adding extra tags/characters as the story progresses and shapes out a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“…and both of them knew, that things could only get better from here.”_

“Yeah right,” Octavia grunted, snapping her laptop shut and shoving it into her bag, running a brush through her hair one final time before heading downstairs for breakfast.

It had been one of those mornings where she had woken up early – 3am, to be precise –  and just couldn’t get back to sleep, so had opted to flick through the internet instead, settling on her newest fixation and source of anxiety: fan fiction. She had spent the morning monotonously re-reading some of her old favourites, mainly X-Men or Harry Potter spin-offs, before delving into the section she had really been after: F/F. The female pairings.

At first, she had pretended to click it by accident, or as a joke – although really, she didn’t know who she was trying to fool...the almighty laptop gods? Either way, it always felt that somebody somewhere was watching and judging her. She constantly felt guilty for indulging in the possibility of romantic female relationships, but had flicked through regardless, warmth rising in her stomach at the pages detailing the trials and tribulations of ladies who just wanted to love other ladies. They made it feel real, possible, _an actual option_. The only problem she had found was that in the majority of these fics, most people were already out, people accepted each-others advances eagerly or everybody just accepted these alternative lifestyles as perfectly _normal_. Thinking to her school, Octavia didn’t think she even knew anybody who was gay, or bi for that matter. Miller and Bryan, yeah, they were in her History class, and there were some rumours circulating about Clark and Lexa, but other than that, nothing. She didn’t really talk to Miller or Bryan, and she certainly wouldn’t be asking Clark. Her and her brother were pretty tight, and she would definitely tell him if she were to start asking questions about _that_. Really, it was a safer option to stay away from it all, despite the fact that Octavia wanted nothing more than to be a part of it, or at least to have it as an open option.

She got it, of course, that those AUs could be a welcome change to the harsh realities for those who were out, but what about us closet people? Closet people? Us? No, Octavia chided herself. She definitely wasn’t in the closet. She was _not_ bisexual. She was just a straight girl, who was a little curious, and happened to have developed a little girl crush. Every girl gets a little curious, right? Girls are pretty. Girl crushes were a thing, but they weren’t a sexuality. Her mum had told her that countless times, without Octavia even having to say anything, resulting in her repressing the curiosity even further. Did her mother suspect? The lecture her mum had slipped into casual conversation on a car ride home had lingered in her mind ever since: “I mean, girls get girl crushes, that’s normal, but it doesn’t mean they’re lesbian or bisexual. Experimenting is part of growing up, then they mature and move on. People just don’t seem to understand that the way we do, right? I mean, man and woman, its biology.”

“Yeah, right,” Octavia had replied eyes focused out the car window, hoping that if she agreed, the conversation would be over faster.

“Good girl. So what do you want for dinner?”

Success. The topic had never really been brought up again.           

 _“Hm,”_ Octavia thought, mind still caught up in a mixture of bitterness and envy from the last fic she had read. _“If only those fictional high schools did exist.”_

Her mind was still somewhere else when an abrupt “Catch!” pulled her back to reality, paired nicely with a croissant colliding with her face.

“Bellamy!” She jerked, shooting daggers at her grinning brother, grabbing the offending croissant from the floor.

“I said catch,” he shrugged, voice muffled with what looked like a Danish sticking out of his mouth. He chewed and swallowed whatever he already had quickly, as if in a rush, before popping the last piece into his mouth. “You’ve got to be more on the ball. I bought pastries, in case you couldn’t tell. There’s more on the table if you want, but you’ll be late if you don’t leave in like, 10 minutes, so I chucked a couple of your favourites into a container. Here.”

“Thanks,” she replied, biting into the pastry and packing the container into her bag. It was still a little warm, and despite its collision, still tasted pretty damn good. Croissants were her favourite. “You working today?”

“Uh-huh,” he replied, crouching to tie up his boots. “I’ll be home around 7.”

“I thought you finished at 6?”

“I do, but Gina’s coming over for dinner and I’m going to pick her up.”

“Oh, cool.” She replied. Octavia didn’t have a problem with Gina per-say. In fact, she quite like the girl’s sweet, motherly nature, and how she always convinced Bellamy to let her off the hook for things. What she did have a problem with however was the repercussions of her brother’s fairy tale relationship.

“Mum said to ask if you wanted to bring Lincoln over too. I think we’re having take-out and watching a film if you’re game? It would be nice to ring in the new term for you.”

Octavia replied with a noncommittal shrug, zipping up her leather jacket and tying her hair back. “I’ll pitch it to him, but I think he’s working tonight. I’m not too bothered about ringing anything in anyway.”        

“Well whatever works. I’ve gotta go, see you tonight.”

“Yeah, see you,” she replied.

“Oh, and Octavia?”

“Yeah?”

“Catch.”

Octavia snapped her eyes up from her laces and lifted her hands reflexively, catching whatever her brother had chucked her way. This time, it was her motorcycle helmet.

“Now you’re more awake! Drive safe, love you!” He grinned cheerily, walking out the door.

“Love you too,” Octavia replied quietly, staring at her reflection on the black shiny surface. Moments later she was out the door and kicking her bike into action, ready to start a new term in her not-so-fictional high school.


	2. Chapter 2: Voila, Term Begins

Octavia pulled into the car park just as the warning bell was ringing. “Shit,” she muttered, dismounting and pulling off her helmet. It was the new term and she had Mr Kane, the strictest teacher when it came to being late. If she was lucky she’d just get a warning, if not, she could be told to stay late. Doubting but still dreading the possibility of the latter, she headed towards the door, joining the hoard of stragglers all moving towards the same destination. Everybody was moving, except one person.  

Standing at the front of the stairs, perfectly in the way and perfectly oblivious to it, was a girl about Octavia’s age whom she had never seen before. She was studying a piece of paper, turning it this way and that with a confused expression on her face. Octavia immediately recognised it as the school map handed out to new students – aka the most difficult map to read in the history of maps. She grinned, opting to ignore the second bell and end the newbie’s misery. She was officially late anyway, another couple minutes couldn’t hurt. Maybe she’d earn some good karma and Mr Kane wouldn’t give her into trouble.

“Hey, need some help there?” She grinned. “That map sucks.”

Not looking up, the girl replied with a blunt “I don’t need your help.”

“Excuse me?” Octavia stuttered, taken aback.

“I said,” The girl said impatiently, briefly meeting her eyes and scowling. “I don’t need your help.”   

Well then, so much for being the Good Samaritan, she thought, raising her hands in defence and retreating to the steps. “Alright, alright, I’m leaving.” She smirked, jogging up the stairs before turning once more and adding a cheeky “Just try find your class before lunch. It helps if you read it the right way up.” The girl stuck up her middle finger in reply, making Octavia chuckle. “Whatever,” she mumbled, shaking her head and taking off again into the corridors. She was now nearly ten minutes late. Good start.

Unfortunately, her classroom was on the far side of the building. With everyone already being in class, the corridors were empty, so Octavia broke into a run, bag banging against her side and hair bouncing around her face. Hopefully, if she looked tired enough and like she’d at least made an effort to get there on time, she could pretend to have stopped for some form of emergency. Maybe somebody on the street had fallen down? Maybe a road was blocked on her way, causing her to take the long war round? Maybe she had a family problem? Bike trouble? The possibilities were running through her mind as she made her way down the corridor, plans abruptly interrupted when she turned the final corner a little too sharply and collided into a body. Hard.  

There was a horrible smacking sound, followed by a loud “FUCK”, before Octavia fell to the floor, elbow crashing into the opposite wall in a failed attempt to catch herself. Looking up and rubbing her throbbing elbow, she realised she had bumped into John Murphy, who thanks to Octavia, had effectively just head-butted his girlfriend and Octavia’s good friend, Emori. By the looks of it, it appeared that Murphy had caught Emori before she had fallen backwards, and Octavia had gotten the worst of the collision. Emori seemed fine, one hand on Murphy’s shoulder for balance while the other rubbed her forehead. The sweet soul she was, she was evidently trying to chuckle through it, but Murphy was a different story. Everybody knew he had a temper on the best of days, but when somebody hurt his girlfriend, intentionally or otherwise, the boy started seeing red. Octavia had even heard rumours that he’d broken some guys hand when he had tried to grab her in a club. Honestly though, it was a trait that Octavia actually admired about him. She had grown close to the girl in their first few years of school, both of their fathers weren’t around for whatever reason and they had both sought sanctuary in each other when they were bullied in the younger years: Octavia for depending on her big brother too much, and Emori for her hand. Over the years they had drifted apart, both girls learning to live with the cards they were dealt and falling into different friendship groups. Octavia had actually been meaning to make more of an effort to see Emori again, but this definitely hadn’t been the reuniting she had been anticipating. Right now, Murphy’s “admirable qualities” were about to get her into a real shit storm.

“Oh god I’m so sorry, Emori,” she began, reaching towards the girl. “Are you alright?”    

“Get away from her.” Murphy spat, shoving her shoulder. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You could have really hurt somebody. In fact, you did.”

“John, calm down, I’m fine, really,” Emori started, trying to diffuse the situation but falling to deaf ears in the two proud student’s loud argument.

“It was an accident, you idiot. I said I’m sorry, ok? Why the fuck were you right by the corner? Who stands there of all places for a sneaky make-out sesh, huh?”

“Don’t you fucking call me an idiot when you’re the one that just collided into us. You know you’re not meant to run here for a reason –”

“You know you’re not meant to have fucking rendezvous here either,” she retorted.

“You know,” he started, taking a step closer, “just because Bellamy is your brother and you’re screwing Lincoln doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you up. Don’t be so fucking cheeky.”

“I’d like to see you try,” she challenged, taking a step forwards, the two effectively squaring up to each other.

“You better back the fuck up little girl before you get hurt,” he warned, also taking a step forward and giving her shoulder threatening push.

“MR MURPHY AND MISS BLAKE I HOPE I’M NOT SEEING WHAT I THINK I AM.” A loud voice boomed into the corridor, making all three students wince at the sound.

Murphy immediately backed up and looked down, taking a deep breath to calm himself, Octavia grabbing her bag off the floor.  

“WELL?” Mr Kane demanded, figure half in and half out the classroom door, arms folded and face hard.

“Nothing, Mr Kane,” Octavia replied smoothly. “Murphy was just helping me with my bag. I dropped it.”  

“Good. Get inside, the three of you. Now. There’s a seating arrangement on the board. Why are you late?”

“I was talking to the nurse about applying to extra time, sir,” Emori said smoothly. “I asked John to wait with me.”

“You’re a big girl, Emori. In the future, you can do that yourself, and not during class time. Alright?”

“Alright. Sorry, sir.”

“Sit down.” He turned to Octavia, who had just taken her seat: back corner next to a window, behind one of her best friends, Ontari. Nice. “And you, Miss Blake?”

“Bike troubles, sir,” she stated, holding up her helmet for emphasis. “Broke down a block away so I had to wheel it the rest of the way here. Sorry.”

“Alright,” he replied, uncrossing his arms. “I’ll let you three go this one time. Let that be a warning though, to all of you. I won’t tolerate lateness in my class, and I certainly won’t tolerate any fighting.” He punctuated the last sentence with a glare at both Octavia and Murphy. Clearly Murphy’s reputation preceded him and they hadn’t fooled anyone. As Mr Kane began lecturing the school rules once again, Ontari turned around and shot Octavia a quick wink. She returned it and scanned the classroom, eyes landing on the back of Clarke’s head and finding herself thinking about the fics she had read that morning again. Who was that girl she was rumoured to be dating? She think she can remember something about it being the year above. Maybe she could ask Lincoln. Subtly, of course. Was there a subtle way to check that? If this was a fic, she wouldn’t have to investigate, it would be obvious and shameless. If this was a fic, in fact, who would she be paired with? She guessed Emori, for the background, or maybe even Clarke, for the brother drama. Monroe was pretty cute, too. Was that sick? Maybe. She felt a little ashamed for thinking of the girls in that way, and bit her lip. They would probably be disgusted if they knew she had even entertained the idea of her in a sexual relationship with any of them. I guess that’s why fics are imaginary, she thought sullenly. She turned her mind to Lincoln, there was still a while before lunch, but she felt an overwhelming need to have his arms around her. Strong and protective, a reminded that everything would be ok. A reminder that she was normal.       

Suddenly, Mr Kane turned to the door and clapped his hands, smiling. On cue, a girl Octavia had never seen before walked into the room. Wait a second, yes she had. It was the girl from the front, the one with the map. Octavia hadn’t noticed before, but the girl had what looked like a black brace on one leg, causing her to walk with a bit of a limp. “Right, class,” he began again. “This is Miss Raven Reyes. She will be joining us this year. Miss Reyes, why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Well, I’m Raven,” she started, smirking with her arms folded. Octavia couldn’t help but grin and bite her lip. This girl clearly had a bit of attitude. “I transferred from the school across town, and I like ponies and butterflies,” she finished, eliciting a chuckle form the class and an eye roll from Mr Kane.

“Very good, Miss Reyes. You may sit down at the empty desk. Now,” he continued, handing out a stack of sheets. “These are your timetables, personalised to your subject choices. After the bell, you’ll all go to your assigned classes, and voila, term begins.”

The rest of the class was spent with Mr Kane discussing upcoming school events and such. Octavia couldn’t really have told anyone what he had said exactly, because she spent the entire time studying the new girl. A new girl, she thought, the perfect fic scenario. She shook her head to herself before she even got started. This wasn’t a good habit to be getting into.  

As soon as the bell rang, she found herself next to Ontari, who had the seat next to Raven.

“So,” she smirked, bag over her shoulder. “Ponies and butterflies, eh?”

“Yep,” Raven replied, face emotionless. “And rainbows and sparkles and fluffy pink clouds.”

Octavia sighed.

“But I fucking hate maps,” she added after a pause, grinning and walking off.

“Maps?” Ontari asked, furrowing her brow turning to Octavia, puzzled. She shook her head and shrugged, before linking arms with her best friend and heading off to their first class. Classics.

Voila, Octavia thought. Term begins.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it, the totally predictable entry of Raven haha ;) Now I've got the ball rolling, a few ideas are coming to my head about how to shape this. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and advice appreciated as always :)


	3. Chapter 3: She got Shot

“So that new girl, Raven,” Ontari started, chucking her apple at the far bin and doing a mini fist-pump when it went in. “She seems interesting.”

“Mhm,” Octavia replied, continuing to rip up blades of grass and scatter them over Lincoln’s legs, which were currently on either side of her. “She was pretty bitchy to me this morning. Wouldn’t let me help her with reading that dumb map they hand out to new kids.”

“Yeah, she’s like that,” Anya chuckled.

“You know her?”

Anya shrugged, taking off her jacket and using it as a blanket to lie on, bare arms crossed behind her head like she was at the beach. “She came to the garage a couple weeks ago asking for a part time job. She’s pretty good, actually. Really head strong and prideful, though, always wants to figure something out for herself. It can get tedious if you’re impatient.”  

“Good thing you’re patient then.”

“Yeah, you’d know all about that,” she teased.

When she had initially started dating Lincoln, and consequently, hanging around with Anya, Octavia had found herself eager to learn the mechanics trade. It was something Anya did independently part time, and in Octavia’s humble opinion, made her look pretty badass, all muscle and covered in grease. It was actually partially out of wanting to spend more time with her that she had gotten her bike. The two had spent hours fixing it up and test driving it (well, Anya fixing it. Octavia more or less just watched), but no matter how many times Anya showed her how to fix a certain part or what something was called, she would forget a minute later. Eventually Octavia had accepted that she just couldn’t be a mechanic, and grudgingly took up her brother’s boxing classes along with her boyfriend. Octavia had asked Anya to come to one of the classes plenty of times, desperate for more to bond over the girl with, but was only met with a disappointing “Nah, it’s not really my scene” each time. “It’s not mine either,” Octavia had wanted to say, but she couldn’t hurt her brother like that. Frustratingly, almost, Octavia had found she had a knack for boxing, and excelled in her classes to the point where Bellamy had offered her a role in teaching junior classes. She had flat out refused, and if not for Lincoln, probably would have quit altogether. It was like her and her brother shared the same qualities, were mirrors of each other, and it drove her crazy. She always wanted more people around to distance herself from him, to view him as an actual trainer and not big brother teaching little sister. Don’t get her wrong, Octavia loved her brother more than anything and admired him greatly, but that didn’t mean she wanted to _become_ her brother. 

“You never thought to mention this? A new, interesting girl coming into our school?” She speculated, shredding a daisy.

“I thought she would be in our year.” She nodded towards Lincoln. “I mean, she is our age.”

“She says she got held back a year because of her leg. Said it in front of the class actually, so it must have a cool backstory.” Ontari chipped in. “Wonder what happened...”  

“I heard she got shot,” Lincoln stated, brushing the grass off his legs and pulling Octavia closer into his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Her side of town was pretty rough.”

“Or maybe she ran into Murphy, I think he carries a gun.” Ontari joked.

“Not funny. Imagine if you had to wear a brace and people joked about it. If she got shot and partially paralysed because of it, that really sucks.”

“Oh, lighten up.”

 “Lincoln’s right, you shouldn’t joke about that.” Anya warned, briefly shooting daggers at Ontari before relaxing her face to the sun once again.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Moving on, how’s your brother’s business going?”

“Pretty good, to be honest. You should take a class with me, boxing is actually a pretty good stress reliever.”

“Then how come you always seem more riled up after classes than before?” Lincoln teased, playfully giving her chin a gentle punch.  

“Cause I imagine your face on the bag and you never fall down,” she shot back, grinning and giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning back to Ontari. “So you in? Say, this Saturday?”

“Yeah, sure. I could do with imagining Kane’s face on a punching bag for a bit. He basically called me an idiot today in Geography.”

“To be fair, you did call Africa a country.”

“Africa _is_ a country.”

“No, Africa’s a continent. Kenya is a country in Africa.”

“You’re a country in Africa.”

“Grow up.”

“You grow up,” Ontari shot back, sticking out her tongue before standing up and brushing the dirt off the back of her legs. “I’m going to the bathroom. Anyone coming?”

“Nah. Just make sure you don’t get lost and end up in Africa.”

“Which part?”

“See, you learned something today.”

The three of them laughed as Ontari walked away, middle finger pointedly raised.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seemed a little filler-y and all talk, I just wanted a linking section and to explain a couple things, but it ended up long enough to be it's own chapter. Proper action is coming up soon, I promise :) thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: They're just Kids

It was 7:30 when the Blake family sat down to dinner with their two guests. Her mum had made spaghetti, her specialty, and loud sounds of appreciation filled the room.

“Bellamy, I meant to ask you,” Octavia piped up, ripping off a piece of garlic bread and dunking it in the sauce. “Is it ok if Ontari come to your class with me Saturday morning? Do you have space?”

“We should do, yeah,” he replied. “Are you still coming, Gina?”

“Not this time, sorry. I have a meeting.” She smiled apologetically. “Ontari can have my space.”

“Alright then, sorted.” He grinned. “You’re coming too, yeah?” He nodded at Lincoln.

“Wouldn’t miss it, brother.”

“Awesome. Actually,” Bellamy added, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “I’ve got a proposition for you, O.”

“Shoot.”

“I have a pretty big class tomorrow at 5. 12 and unders. If you come and help me out, Ontari can go to the class for free. Just say it’s a free trial session type deal or something.”

“Why would you do that for her?”

“Cause she’s my sisters friend and I love my sister and desperately need my talented sister to help me with the class tomorrow,” he rambled, batting his eyelids at Octavia endearingly.

“Ugh, fine. Deal.” She muttered.

“Great,” Bellamy beamed, taking a sip of wine. “You can ride your bike to school and I’ll pick you up in my truck. Lincoln you can hop in too.”

“What about Ontari?”

“You can sit on Lincoln’s lap, or you can all squish up.”

“That doesn’t sound particularly safe, Bellamy,” Gina warned.

“It’ll be fine, I’ve done it before.”

“Not what I wanted to hear,” Mrs Blake muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose and sharing a knowing look with Gina. 

“I swear the best thing that ever came out of your flower business was that truck.” Octavia piped up, averting the chat from her brother’s lack of seatbelt smarts.

“And the roses,” Gina mused, a faint blush on her cheeks at the memories. “Those were my favourite. They were always everywhere.”

“Hey, I still give you roses,” Bellamy said softly.

“I know, and I love them. I definitely don’t miss you coming to our dates with plasters all over your hands though.” She added brightly.  

“Nah, you’re the only delicate thing my hands need,” he grinned, placing an overly romantic kiss on her cheek.

“Ew, get a room you guys,” Octavia teased, pretending to gag. “How would you feel if I started making-out with Lincoln at the table?”

“Octavia!” Her mum scolded.

“It’s alright,” Gina chuckled, shooting Octavia a wink. “I get it. Staying on that subject though…”

“Yeah, there was a reason I asked Gina to come over tonight,” Bellamy continued, glancing at his girlfriend once more before continuing. “We’ve actually decided to move in together. We’ve found a flat not too far away and we’ve saved more than enough money over the past few months. We move out next week.” 

“Oh, darling, I’m so happy for you! For both of you!” Her mum cooed, reaching over to give both of their arms a loving shake. 

“Thank you, Aurora,” Gina grinned, blushing more at the attention. “I think we’ve decided we’re at that stage in the relationship now.”

“Oh, yes, yes. It’s important to know that,” she nodded seriously. “Oh, my babies are all growing up,” she mused dramatically. “Soon you two will be moving in together too and I’ll be all alone. I’ll have to build a widow’s walk.”

“Uh-huh,” Bellamy chuckled, “How about we let them get through high school first? And maybe university? You’re so dramatic, mum. And you’re not even a widow, you’re divorced.”

“I’m aware of my marital situation thank you very much young man. You and Gina have only been together for two years and you’re moving in.” She stated, chewing on a mouthful of spaghetti, motioning to Octavia and Lincoln with her fork. “This pair have been together three.”

“Yeah but this is different,” he explained, placing his arm around the back of Gina’s chair. “We’re mature adults and in love. They’re just kids.”

“You’re just a kid too, Bell,” Gina smiled, giving his thigh a quick squeeze.

“Shut up,” he replied, “I’m only one year younger than you.”

“Girls mature faster than boys,” she shrugged, eyebrows raised. “What do you want me to say? It’s science. I read it. Just you wait, I bet Octavia will be more mature than Lincoln in a couple years, and probably more mature than you.”

“At the rate you seem to think girls progress, in a couple years you’ll have the wisdom of my dead great grandmother,” he chuckled.

“What can I say? Girls are awesome.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Octavia grinned, raising her glass of water.

“Me too,” her mum joined in, raising her wine.

“Well seeing as there are more ladies here than men and I don’t particularly fancy getting beaten up, I’ll agree too,” Lincoln chuckled, joining his glass in on the toast.

“See? I knew he there was a reason I liked him. This one’s a keeper, now get hitched.” Mrs Blake winked, taking another sip.

“Muuuuuum,” Octavia groaned, blushing profusely and burying her head in her hands. Lincoln chuckled and gave her back a quick sympathetic pat.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and shot a grin at his sister once things settled down. Octavia returned the grin and nudged his foot under the table playfully. She really was happy for him and Gina, despite the consequential conversation they’d just experienced. Now she would have somewhere to escape to when the mood took her. Maybe they’d even get a pet. That’s the sort of thing young couples moving in together do, right?

“So,” Lincoln began, once everybody had settled. “Where is this new flat?”

*

Half an hour later, after some dessert and a particularly heated chat about the rules of boxing, Mrs Blake had sent Octavia and Lincoln upstairs so she could have a private chat with her son and his girlfriend. Octavia literally jumped at the chance, dragging Lincoln upstairs before flopping onto her bed in frustration. “Ugh,” She groaned, burying her head into the pillow. “I’m so sorry about my mum. She totally loses her filter when she get excited and drinks.”

Lincoln chuckled and flopped down next to her, nudging his face into the side of her neck playfully. “What, you mean about her basically wedding us at the table? Nah, I thought it was sort of cute.”

“It was NOT cute,” Octavia resorted, turning to face her boyfriend, noses barely touching. “It was awkward. And no offence but I have absolutely no intention of marrying you in the near future.”

“Me neither babe, don’t you worry – but just imagine,” Lincoln began huskily, shuffling a little closer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and placing a kiss on her lips. “Imagine all the fun we could have in a whole flat by ourselves.”

Octavia scoffed softly against him, pulse beginning to race as she felt his hands creeping under her shirt. Almost automatically, hers began to do the same.

“We could make as much noise as we wanted,” he continued, placing a final lingering kiss on her lips before moving down to her neck, grinning as she sighed and exposed her neck more to him. “We could do whatever we wanted, wherever we wanted,” he grinned, running his hands down her sides and punctuating the statement with a playful squeeze on her ass. “Imagine.”

Within seconds, the pair were doing far much more than imagining, pawing and kissing at each other’s bare flesh desperately like the horny teenagers they were, only stopping every so often to hush the other when somebody let out a slightly too harsh moan or skin collided a little too loud. They were all too conscious about the parent, the older brother and the older brother’s girlfriend downstairs. The last thing they needed was another sex talk. They had learned that lesson the first time. 

It was a couple hours later when Bellamy shouted upstairs, offering to drive Lincoln home. Having taken the bus and wanting to spend some time with his friend, Lincoln agreed and gave Octavia one last kiss with a quick “See you tomorrow, love you!” before joining her brother downstairs.

Octavia lay in bed, the memories of Lincoln’s touch fresh on her skin. There was no doubt in her mind: she had enjoyed it. She enjoyed Lincoln, and she enjoyed men. Maybe this morning was a fluke, she reasoned. Maybe she had just been a little too sexually frustrated and had resorted to awkward fantasies as a result of reading too much F/F fanfiction. She stared at the ceiling, running her fingers lightly over her chest and stomach, where Lincoln’s hands and lips and skin had been. She shut her eyes and wondered, maybe, just maybe, how would it feel if it had been a girl doing that instead?  

Running low on people to imagine without feeling like she was violating a friend, Octavia opted to imagine Raven. The girl clearly had no interest in being her friend, so why not indulge in this, for just a few seconds? Just out of curiosity.

She imagined it was Raven who had left open mouthed kisses against her neck, that same smirk from this morning on her face; Raven whose nails had gently ran down her thighs, Raven whose soft, taut body had grinded against hers. She imagined tangling her hands in Raven’s hair, exploring her mouth, exploring her skin. She imagined Raven’s moans in her ear, Raven’s face when pleasure overtook her.

And then she stopped. She stopped because her body was enjoying it too much. She stopped because despite having just had fantastic sex with her handsome, lovely boyfriend of two years whom her family adored, her hand had begun creeping down her stomach towards her underwear. She stopped because no, she couldn’t cross that border. Thinking about it was one thing, actually touching yourself or getting sexual gratification from it was another thing entirely. She stopped because enjoying it was accepting it, but most of all, she stopped because she was ashamed, a little disgusted, and most of all, scared.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter is less dialogue orientated. Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos always appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, I only really have a faint idea of where this is going, so any suggestions or comments would be greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> ALSO: I'm in no way slamming those other High School AU or F/F fics or anything like that, I really enjoy them, but I hope you can understand why the character feels this way.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be introducing everybody else in the next few chapters.  
> I'll be adding extra tags/characters as the story progresses and shapes out a little.


End file.
